Watch me Neechan
by QueezxyLee13-Kira
Summary: kak bisakah kau temani aku ? kak kumohon kembalilah? aku takkan membuat kakak khawatir dan mulai sekarang izinkan aku untuk melindungi kakak seutuhnya/kau memberikan cinta kosong tanpa harapan dibalik senyumanmu itu, dan terus mengulangnya, hati sakit kak! bisakah kau senbuhkan hatiku kak.../berjanjilah tuk tetap disini bersamaku , aishiteru nee-chan...


Judul : Watch me, Neechan

Desclaimer : Mereka semua milik YME dan orang tua mereka.

Genre : Romance, Family

Rated : T-entukan sendiri

Author : Queezxy Lee Lee Kira

P/s : Vocaloid – Romeo to Cinderella (Rinlen Ver)

Maklumin yah …..#bungkuk2 90 derajat

Saya terima semua kritikan okeh karena dari itu baca sambil menghayatinya okeh …

rin x len

**pov Len**

malam dingin tak seorangpun disisi adakah kawan penantian sepiku berakhir...

kak bisakah kau temani aku ? kak kumohon kembalilah? aku takkan membuat kakak khawatir dan mulai sekarang izinkan aku _untuk melindungi kakak seutuhnya._

"len boleh aku masuk" "iya silahkan pintunya tak dikunci" "apa kau sudah mengerjakan pr sejarah len..." *kakak mendekatiku dan duduk disebelahku* "aku sudah kok kak jika kakak ingin lihat silahkan , ada di rak ke 4" "aaa hontou ne? terimakasih aku sayang padamu" *mengekup pipi len* "iya samasama dan cepat kakak keluar aku ingin mengerjakan pr yang lain" "iyaiya aku keluar terimakasih prnya"..

kaget aku tiba-tiba rin mengecup pipiku,,, ya Tuhan bolehkah aku seperti ini ? memendamrasa pada kakak sendiri...

papa dan mama , selamat tidur... telah kutunggu saat2 berdua dengan kakak tapi apakah dia tau?. tiap tatapanmu bisa kuartikan itu adalah tatap sayang pada seorang adik.. tapi bisakah aku mendapatkan lebih kak ah, maksudku rin...-sama

kau memberikan cinta kosong tanpa harapan dibalik senyumanmu itu, dan terus mengulangnya, hati sakit kak! bisakah kau senbuhkan hatiku kak...

berjanjilah tuk tetap disini bersamaku ... aishiteru nee-chan...

.

.

rin x len.

**pov len.**

setiap malam,, hari,, waktu yang kulalui,, akankah? ku terus bersamamu rin?. ibarat hujan yang sewaktu-waktu akan berhenti dan meninggalkan butiran-butiran air,setiap langkah ku tempuh denganmembayangkan dirimu selalu tetap tersenyum _untukku selamanya_?_** walau dunia memusuhimu aku tetap disini untukmu **_.

-sepulang sekolah len adalah pengurus kelas dan itu penyebabnya dia pulang lebih telat 3 jam daripada rin, berhubung orang tua mereka sedang dinas diluar kota , mereka hanya berdua saja dirumah, memikirkannya len pun sangan mengkhawatirkan sang kakak yang hanya sendirian dirumah oleh karena itu dia terlihat sangat gelisah-

neru : len ada apa? kau sangat terlihat gelisah

len : tidak apa-apa, ayo kita lanjutkan...

*neru dialah sahabat rin sekaligus bendara kelas.

merekapun melanjutkannya kembali,

~**3 jam kemudian ~**

ya Tuhan kumohon semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa pada rin (dengan tergesah-gesahnyalen pun langsung lari dari sekolahnya waktu yang biasa ia tembuh dari sekolah dan rumah biasanya 15 menit tapi dia samapai dalam waktu 5 menit)

*sampainya dirumah

"kak aku pulang?..." (tak ada sautan) "kak? kakak dimana?" ... -len melihat rin yang sedang tertidur pulas di sofa- *_**blushes**_* muka len merah seketika,,, dan tanpa komando tubuh len bergerak sendiri mendekati rin , menatap wajah tidur rin dengan seksama terlenanya dia dengan nafsu lucifer wajah len pun mendekat dan... =rin= (siapa ini dia menyentuh bibirku dengan lembut , wangi ini... seperti ku kenal tapi terasa asing, bibirku terasa... hangat dan.. manis leherku terasa sangat panas aneh tapi sangat .. nyaman!, siapa ini?) dengan wajah kaget sekaligus ketakutan saat rin membuka matanya,, entah apa yang ada dipikiran rin dengan keadaan kancing kemejanya terbuka dengan posisi tidur di bawah len,, "aaa,, kakak maaf.. aku ti-tidak bermaksud apa-apa?,, su-sungguh?..!" rin hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala len selagi berkata "maaf len sikap tidurku buruk" ...

aku ingin selalu ada disampingmu , menemani harimu , disetiap langkahku , ku selalu menyebut namamu, betapa besarnya rasa cintaku padamu,kak...

walaupun umurku baru 12 tahun tapi aku sudah mengetahui apa arti dari cinta suci ini, kak...

.

rin x len

**pov len.**

please,, dont let my love. kejadian tersebut serasa terulang dan terus terulang lagi aku sangat merasa bersalah padamu kak,, sungguh aku tak bermaksud (cuma niat ehhehe #plak ditampar len..). kalo begitu sudah kuputuskan untuk...

*_**sensorrrrrrrrrrrrr**_* (disensor ya rekan2 biar penasaran hhehheheh,,,, *laugh evil*).

paginya kedua orangtua kami datang.

okaasan to otousan : kami pulang

len : selamat datang *peluk orangtuanya [wah anak baek]*

rin masih tidur berhubung masih jam 6 dan rin tak bisa masak jadi yang selama ini memasakan makanan untuknya adalah len.

_**merubah sudut pandang menjadi rin**_

**pov rin.**

wah tidurku sangat nyenyak,, tapi *kyurukk,,,,,* aaah perutku sedang berdugem ,, cari makan aahh.

*****berjalan menuju walanda (WAh beLAkaNg DApur..hehhehe)

-sangking senangnya niat mau meluk malah ngedorong ampe jatoh tuh kedua orang tuanya- .

"aah otousan , okaasan aku senang melihat kalian lagi :D" kau tetap semangat seperti dulu iya tidak bu?" "iya benar persis kamu dulu" "heh? nani?" *otousan dan okaasan malah ribut, ngerakeun* huh? biarkan saja deh... cari makanan aah... "len..." "eeh? .. a-ad-a apa..? /

"heh? ada apa len" *sambil menepuk pundaknya* "ta-k ada apa-ap-pa ko-k~"

"len kau belum bilang pada rin?"(otousan) "heh? ada apa otousan?"(rin) "len dia akan sekolah di hokaido selama 5 tahun berasa bibi meiko"(okaasan) "heh...! kenapa tiba-tiba sekali len...? kau kan baru saja masuk smp" "gomen neechan..."

-skip sarapan dan berangkat sekolah-

ada apa dengan len ya dia menjadi sangat pendiam dan tapi disekolah dia biasa saja tetap baik pada yang lainnya,,ehh..? tunggu dia hanya mengindariku seorang,,,!

lagipula kenapa harus selama itu,, huh? *rin yang marah-marah kaga jelas sendiri /

-pelajaran selesai-

"len ayo kita pulang bareng kitakan jarang pulang bersama lagi?.."

"maaf rin aku ingin pergi ke game center bareng akaito,, maaf sekali , tak apakan kau pulang sendiri atau kau ingin aku panggilkan neru untuk menemanimu" "tidak usah, aku pergi" *dengan wajah yang cemberut* "huh! dasar...heheheh" *sambil mencubit pipinya rin* "aaww.. sakit.." "aah maaf , aku pergi ya dah,,,,"

*rin hanya bisa menatap len yang pergi menjauh... dan pulang kerumah*

nb: len cuma manggil rin kakak saat berada dirumah...

_**sudut pandang berubah menjadi len.**_

semoga ini semua cepat terjadi Tuhan,, semakin lama aku disini akan semakin dalamnya rasa cintaku pada kakak,, tapi sesuai dengan perbedaan jarak yang jauh,, semakin lama maka akan semakin besar peluangku _**tuk melupakannya.**_

.

.

rin x len

-pulang dari game center- -sekitar jam 8 malem- [hadenya balik peuting teu di carekkan]

len : aku pulang

kazoku : selamat datang.

okaasan : apa kau lapar len?

len : tidak , terimakasih bu, *melihat sekeliling* ibu dimana kakak?

otousan : dia ada dikamarnya

len : terimakasih yah,

*len menuju kamar rin*

len : *knok .. knok..* boleh aku masuk ?

aah tak ada sautan aku coba masuk saja.

*membuka pintu* "sumimasen neechan..."

nb : rin lagi tidur,, posisi sama seperti di part. 2

len : *mengelus pipi rin dengan lembut dan berkata* aku selalu ingin berada disampingmu , tapi sepertinya dunia takkan menyertujuinya , jadi izinkanlah aku untuk menjauhimu sampai perasaan ini hilang, ...

len : rin,, ayo bangun... *mengoyang2 tubuh rin*

rin : aah,, iya.. tunggu *mengambil selimut dan meyelimuti tubuhnya* aku sudah bangun... (padahal tidur lagi)

len : huh... *mencium rin* ...

rin : *sangat kaget sampai terbangun dengan reflek duduk* ehh? len barusan?

len : itu ciuman selamat malam,, ayah dan ibu juga selalu begitu,,hehehe *kedipan nakal*

rin : *memerah dan melihat kebawah* o ok..

len : oii, kak mau tidak besok kita habisi waktu bersama, lusa kan aku sudah berang..

rin : eeh? secepat itu kah?

*len hanya tersenyum palsu*

rin : okey,, aku mengerti jam 10 kita berangkat ya :D

len : *senyum* baik terimakasih kak...

-satu langkah lagi membuka pintu-

rin : len tunggu!

len : *membalikkan badan* ada apa kak?

rin : ..mmm.. bisakan kau tidur disini semalam ini saja *memegang kemeja len sambil melihat kebawah*

len : okey ,, satu malam ini saja,, ayo tidur..

**pov Rin**

dengan kehangatan tangannya aku terlena dalam lembut tatapan matanya, seakan kepedihanku terhapus saat itu juga..nyamannya seakanku merasa aman dalam pelukannya,, lembut belaian kasihmu terasa sampai ke jiwa ku.._ magic, please stop the time._

**pov Len**

*menangis sambil memandangi rin*...

_-_esoknya-

rin : *bangun dan len sudah tak berada disebelahnya* kemana dia?

*berjalan menuju ruang tengah*

rin : ibu , ayah mana len?

ibu : apa kau tak diberitahu oleh len,, kalau jadwal terbangnya dipercepat!

rin : heh! aa-pa maksud ibu?

ayah : len sudah berangkat jam 7 tadi..

rin : apa? jam 7 *melihat kearah jam dan jam nunjukkan jam 9* ehh? .. kenapa tak ada yang membangunkanku?

ibu : len bilang jangan membangunkanmu,,,

rin : *lari kemarnya dengan menangis..*

kenapa kau pergi tanapa pamitan len... kau kan sudah berjanji kalau sekarang kau ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama hanya denganku,, tapi kenapa ? kau malah pergi sendiri,,,!

to be contineud..

.

.

.

P/s : Mianhae Kalau saran-sarannya belum saya pake buat ff ini soalnya ff ini sama yang sebelumnya adalah ff pertama saya .

Jadi mohon maaf kalau banyak Typo dimana-dimana .

Don't forget 4 review


End file.
